Goodbye Forever
by xxxRavenxxx
Summary: The Teen Titans split up. Now it is 8 years later and Raven is finding that she can't stop thinkng about Beast Boy. Will she be able to go on without him? Or will her feeling for him start something much bigger?
1. Chapter 1

Lalalalalala...? Oh, hi! -grins- This is a story that was actually based on a dream that I had. Weird, huh? Well, anyway my pairings are BB/Rae. I might put in some Rob/Star, but most likely not. Please don't ask me to change them or get mad because you don't like them. -hides from flames-  
(And yes, I know I'm crazy and partially insane. Oh well. I hope you like the story! -evil smile- )

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, but it's my dream! Mine I tell you! -hiss-

Dedication: To everyone! -smile-

* * *

Raven fell to the ground, defeated. Her clothes were coved in a gruesome mixture of blood and dirt, rain poured down around her. Cries of horror and pain filled the air as the whole city was plunged into darkness. They had been beaten. The Teen Titans were finally beaten.

"Rae!" Raven looked up as the green changeling ran towards her, his face held a look of worry and confusion. "Rae? Are you alright?"

"No! I'm not alright! Nothing is alright, Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. She felt sadness and anguish rising inside of her. All she wanted was to curl up and die.

"No, Raven. It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Can't you see, Beast Boy? The Teen Titans are over. Everything is over and nothing can stop that now." Turning away from Beast Boy, Raven slowly started to walk away. She turned her back on everything she knew and loved. She turned her back on him. The only one she truly cared about anymore. As she took one look back, her eyes met with his. Both were filled with the sadness and regret of what had happened. She would always remember those bright green eyes. They were like no others. The perfect shade and always showing his true feelings. But never again. Never again would she be a part of his life.

"Goodbye, Beast Boy." She whispered walking away into the darkness. "Goodbye forever."

--------8 years later--------

Raven's head flew out from her pillow, cries still echoed in her head. She looked around panic stricken, only to find herself sitting in bed, in her own room. With a sigh, Raven got up and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. That always seemed to clam her down. It hadn't been the first time she had had those nightmares. Always about the same thing and yet...always so frightening. It had been 8 years since that night, and for some reason, it just kept coming back to her. His voice, filled with sorrow and...his eyes. Suddenly, the phone ran, bringing her back to the present. With a small hope that Beast Boy might have found her, Raven excitedly pick up the phone.

"Hello!" She said anxiously and maybe a bit too loud.

"Raven? Are you sick? You sound a bit...well...uh, are you ok?" Raven sighed, it was only Steven. They had met in a small pub, after the waiter ran into Raven, who was completely wasted, causing her to fall. Steven had managed to catch her before she dropped to the ground. He had taken her home, and let her sleep on the couch until she recovered. They had been friends ever since.

"No, Steven. I'm fine. Really." She had been silly to think that Beast Boy would try to find her. For all she knew, he could be dead. Raven shuddered at the sudden image of the Changelings dead corpse lying on the ground.

"Even if you are ok, Rae, you really need to get out. You've been in your apartment for days." Shaking Beast Boy's image from her mind, Raven turned back to her friend. Steven sounded worried and she felt bad about making him feel that way. He was right, she did need to get out.

"Ok, how 'bout we go have lunch at that new place down by the park? Will that make you stop worrying?" She told him, trying to sound more cheerful and convincing.

"Ok, but this time, be there. I don't want to be ditched like that last time!"

"Hey! That was an accident! You know that!" Raven shot back playfully. "I promise I'll be there. See you at 10:00?"

"Ok, bye Rae!"

* * *

It was around noon, and Raven was sitting on bench in the park with Steven. They were taking about some books that they had recently both read when a young man ran by, knocking into both of them and causing Raven to fall off the bench.

"Hey!" Raven yelled after the man, "Watch were you're going!"

As the guy turned around to look at them, Raven let out a gasp. His eyes were bright green.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He called back to them, before dashing off again.

"Raven! Are you ok?" Steven went over to where Raven was laying on the ground.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just think that maybe I should go home now. Thanks for lunch, Steven!" And without another word, she turned are dashed back towards her apartment. Had the young man she had just seen been Beast Boy? But it couldn't have been! Besides his eyes, the man looked nothing like the Changeling. Now Raven knew she must be nuts. All she could think about was Beast Boy and no matter what happened, she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"I was eight years ago, Rae! Eight years! Why do you suddenly remember it all now? Get a hold of yourself, Raven!" She muttered to herself angrily trying to push Beast Boy's image from her mind, but it wouldn't budge. What if he was still alive? What if they had a chance? Raven didn't think could live without him much longer.

* * *

Ok, that's the start of my new fanfic. For those who are wondering about "Flipped," I will try to be updating it soon. It's just been somewhat delayed. Please R&R and I'll update ASAP. Thanks!

xxxRavenxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I haven't updated in so long. I'm so sorry everyone! I've had so much homework and I was focusing mainly on Flipped. I'm trying to get better at updating sooner, but it's hard to update often and write long chapters as well. I hope you all like this chapter and I tried to make it longer.

Side Note: Sadly, this chapter took me over a year to post and yes, I apologize profusely. If you noticed with Flipped, it took me a year as well, so I've kind of taken a year long break so to speak. Hopefully, it won't happen again and I will finish up these fics ASAP.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...wow that was simple.

Dedication: To...to...hmmmmmm, where are they?

* * *

Ring, ring, ring. The empath slowly lifted her head to look at her phone. It was probably Steven, calling again. She'd just let the answering machine get it. A soft monotone voice floated up from the machine. 

"This is Raven. I've decided not to take your call. Leave me a message, if you must."...beep.

"Hey Raven? It's Steven. What happened today? You looked like you had seen a ghost or something. Are you sure you're alright? Call me when you get this message"...click.

Sighing, Raven sat in her living room listening to the answering machine. She could call Steven later, but right now she just felt like lying around moping. It wasn't very "Raven-like" of her to mope, but right now she didn't feel like doing anything else. What if she could find Beast Boy? What would happen then? Would he even remember her? He probably already had a girlfriend...or worse...a wife! She got up to make herself some green tea and to calm her thoughts. The last thing she needed was for her emotions to get out of hand and blow a hole through the roof. She had gotten better at controlling them, but with Beast Boy on her mind, anything could happen.

* * *

On a small farm just on the outside the outskirts of town, a green elf sat in his living room holding a scrapbook full of old pictures. Some were torn, some slightly crumpled and others burned, but all of them of his childhood. Him with his parents, him with animals, him standing in front of a T-shaped tower...with a girl. A girl with violet eyes. 

"BB! Beast Boy, where are you?" The front door slammed and a voice rang out through the small house.

"I'm in the living room, Jack." He called out. "I was, uh, cleaning out some old books." He added hastily, shoving the scrapbook quickly under the couch. After the Teen Titans were destroyed, Beast Boy went into the country to live with his cousin, Jack. It was never the same as it had been with the Teen Titans, but Jack was friendly and Beast Boy liked living on a farm with all the animals. And since Jack was also a vegetarian, BB could have all the tofu he could eat.

"Cleaning? Books? Beast Boy, you never clean, or read. In fact I didn't know you could read," Jack said jokingly.

"I can too read! I read all the time! I..."

"Ok, ok! I was just kidding." Jack said chuckling, "Hey, BB, I saw an interesting girl today..."

"And you want to tell me all about her, right?" Beast Boy replied mildly interested. Jack always came home bragging about different girls he had met or flirted with when he went into town. This one should be no different.

"She was sitting on the bench with this other guy, probably her boyfriend, and she had the most peculiar eyes...they were violet."

Jack's last word hit Beast Boy so hard, he fell off the couch. "V-v-violet? Are you sure they were violet?" He whispered so quietly, Jack almost didn't hear him.

"Yup, quiet stunning actually. In fact, she looked a lot like that girl in your old scrapbook that you hide under the couch."

"The girl in my...what! Jack! How did you know about my scrapbook?" Beast Boy jumped up.

"Hey, hey, don't get your jumpsuit in a knot. I saw you looking at it the other day and I took a look at it while you were napping. That girl's really pretty. I recon it could have been the same girl I saw. Except she had longer hair and she wasn't wearing that weird outfit."

"Raven..." Beast Boy sat back down on the couch, purely in a state of shock. Raven was alive. She was in town. She...was with another guy. Reality struck Beast Boy and his heart sank. She had a boyfriend. She had probably forgotten all about him.

* * *

"Ok, I'm out again. Are you happy?" Raven snapped at Steven. He had decided, when she didn't return his calls, to come over and drag her outside to take another one of his "wonderful" walks. 

"Yes, I'm very happy." He replied smirking. "Will you just lighten up for once?"

"I don't 'lighten up.' I'm the daughter of demon. What did you expect?"

"Ah, well, at least you're out and about again."

"What makes you think this changes anything, for all you know I could take this stupid little walk and then go right home and never come out again." Raven hissed with a glare on her face. Steven chuckled.

"Well, then I'm just gonna have to come over everyday and make sure you get some fresh air."

"You have no right to..." Raven looked up, but instead of seeing Steven, her eyes caught those of another. "Beast Boy," she murmured before dropping in a dead faint.

* * *

"And why do I have to go to town with you again?" Beast Boy argued. Jack was convinced that he should come, but all Beast Boy wanted to do was wallow in disappointment of loosing Raven once again. Even though this time he only lost her to another guy. 

"Because, we might see that girl and I think it would be good for you."

"Jack! I don't want to go see Raven making out with some other guy on a bench."

"They weren't making out, they were just talking. Beast Boy, you don't know. They could just be friends." Beast Boy sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but there was nothing he'd love more that seeing Raven again. But he didn't want to get his hopes up and then get them crushed.

"Alright, I'll go. But if we find her making-out..."

"That won't happen. Just come on, let's go." Jack rushed, dragging Beast Boy to the rusty pick-up.

-----

"Well? Are you happy now?" Beast Boy asked anxiously.

"Actually no, I was hoping to find that girl. And so far, we've just seen a lot of old men walking their yappy dogs."

_"I don't 'lighten up'. I'm the daughter of a demon. What did you expect?"_

"Raven!" Beast Boys eyes got really wide and he rushed down the path to see the dark empath glaring at this guy. The whole scene was kind of funny, and it made Beast Boy smirk to see Raven pissed off at another guy. But she was there! And she was alive.

"Yup cous. Now I am happy. And that boy she's yellin' at is the same one as well." Jack came up behind Beast Boy.

All of a sudden Raven looked up and her eyes met Beast Boy's and widened. The look on her face was a mixture of pain and shock, before she dropped to the ground like a stone.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

Shorter than I had expected. And rushed, as well. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this fic, because I'm clueless on how to end it. Like I said earlier, it started out from a dream, so of course, it just suddenly stops. If anyone has any ideas they are welcomed. But if people still want me to continue, I will try and finish as best as I can. 

-Raven


End file.
